glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye
'is the eighteenth episode of season two of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on September 17, 2014. Plot The Freakshows come together to say one final goodbye to a past member. Episode “Grady meant everything to me.” -Shan´s pale face slowly trembled as she spoke the words. Tears covered her face as she spoke and she then stared at the ground.- “I don’t ever think I will be able to forget him… he… he showed me what it meant to be noticed by someone, what it meant to be loved.” Shan gave her eulogy at the funeral. -Glee club sat across her on the church´s benches, everyone with looks of grief on their faces. Ren and Helena sat close together, Nick hold Amy´s soft hand as they listened to Shan´s words. Olga sat next to Kat, Iris and Lexie, trying to comfort the girls. Principal Bell sat solemnly as she listened to Shan´s words, her dark dress contrasting against her pale skin. Lucy sat on the front row, trying her best to encourage her friend. Shan mumbled the words as she spoke.- “I… I just wish I could have spent more time with him… I just wish he would truly know how much I loved him… I wish we could just be happy together…. Grady was one of the nicest guys I ever met, and everyone at glee club loved him. Grady was not a guy that looked for attention, he just looked somewhere to belong to, he loved being in glee club and belonging there… he loved you guys.” Shan said, staring at glee club. “And you all made him so happy… we are all gonna miss him…. And I am sure we will remember Grady as he was: the best friend anyone could ever ask for.” Shan said, as she closed her eyes and broke into tears. -Fade to black.- -Kat walked through the school´s hallways at night, holding a candle on her hands.- “''Of all the money that e´er I had, I´ve spent it in good company.” ''Kat sang solemnly. -Rose joined Kat, also holding a lighted candle.- “''And all the harm that e´er I´ve done, alas it was to none but me.” ''Rose sang. -Iris joined the girls as they walked through the hallways, also holding a candle.- “''And all I´ve done for want of wit to memory now I cant recall.” ''Iris sang. -Lexie joined them, each holding a candle as they walked through the hallways.- “''So fill with me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all.” ''Lexie sang. -Lucas joined them.- “''Of all the comrades e´er I had, they are sorry for my going away.” ''Lucas sang as he held the candle. -Ricky joined the group.- “''And all the sweethearts that e´er I had, they would wish me one more day to stay.” ''Ricky sang. -Lisa joined the group, holding her head down as she remembered her past boyfriend.- “''But since it falls into my lot that I should rise and you should not.” ''Lisa sang solemnly. -Brandon joined them, staring at the ground as he held a candle.- “''I´ll gently rise and I´ll softly call, goodbye and joy be with you all.” ''Brandon sang with his soft voice. -Kyle joined them solemnly with his candle.- “''A man may drink and not be drunk, a man may fight and not be slain.” ''Kyle sang. -Mason joined them.- “''A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again.” ''Mason sang. -Lennon joined them, her pale face reflecting the candle´s light.- “''But since it has so ought to be by a time to rise and a time to fall.” ''Lennon sang softly. -Leni and Ula joined the group.- “''Come fill to me the parting glass.” ''Leni sang. “''Good night and joy be with you all.” ''Ula sang. -Glee club turned at glee club classroom and entered it, slowly leaving the candles standing above a picture of Grady.- “''Good night and joy be with you all.” ''Glee club sang as they stood in front of the small memorial for Grady. ' ' “''It´s been more than two weeks since Grady died.” ''Kat thought, as she walked through the school´s hallways. “''These past few weeks have not been easy at all. Everyone was in shock after Grady´s death… glee club had this sudden blow… Grady was sitting in the audience rooting for us at Regionals, we never thought something could happen to him….” ''Kat thought, as she gave a turn on the hallways. “''We all tried to stay together these days, death always just looked like something so far away for all of us… we were left in complete shock…. And Shan. Poor Shan. She really loved Grady. I´ve been trying my best to help her, she´s been staying at my place ever since the accident, of course my dad was okay with it. But Shan´s not the same anymore. She refuses to eat, she refuses to come out of the house… she´s been locked in since the funeral. She spends hours and hours crying on the bathroom by herself, and whenever I try to talk to her she just wont even try to listen. I just don’t know what to do anymore. Shan´s friend, Lucy, has also been very supportive of Shan and I even let her stay sleep with us. But we just don’t know what to do anymore to make Shan feel better.” Kat said, as she entered the now deserted glee club classroom and stood in front of Grady´s small memorial. -A picture of Grady smiled at her, around him were notes of messages the guys had written for him. Kat observed at the notes and then again at Grady´s picture, and closed her eyes.- “''How can someone just be gone like that? How can someone that meant so much to people just be completely gone?” Kat thought. -Nick was having a coffee at the teacher´s longue with Amy and Olga. Nick rubbed his hand against his temples and stared at his full cup of coffee.- -Amy caressed Nick´s back, but Nick said nothing.- “The guys are devastated.” Nick finally managed to say. “Of course they are… Grady was one of them, he had been sharing the same class they shared, experienced the same things they had… it must be so tough for them…” Amy said, resting her hand on Nick´s back. “I just… I never thought something like this could happen to one of them. I always thought these guys would keep on with their lives and do all sorts of incredible things, I never even imagined something like this would ever happen to any of them. They used to be so full of dreams, so young, death looks like something so far away from them, and I just never thought something as devastating as this could happen to them.” Nick said, covering his face, as Amy hugged him and Olga held his hand. “Nick, your glee club was so united, it was something special that you guys constructed. Grady of course will be missed by everyone, no one would ever imagine this would happen. But just don’t let this bring your guys down. I am not saying this wont be hard, because it will, of course. But don’t let those guys lose faith, Nick.” Olga said, holding Nick´s hand, and Nick nodded and tried his best to smile. -Shan lied on her bed at Kat´s house.- -Shan´s skin was paper pale, even paler than before. Her face showed no expression, and it looked like her eyes had been drained out after all the crying. She laid there, lost in grief. Shan slowly stood up on her bed and saw the brown teddy bear Grady had gifted her just some few weeks ago.- -Shan grabbed the small teddy bear and observed it. She then hold it against her and slowly trembled as tears filled her eyes again, and soon she was again enveloped in grief.- -Kat closed her locker at Woodsville High School and started walking down the hallways, when she heard Lexie calling her name.- “Katsy.” Lexie said, and Kat turned around. “What is it, Lex?” “You know how Shan is staying in your house and all…” Lexie started saying, slowly stroking her blonde hair while talking. -Kat nodded.- “Yeah.” “Well, I just wanted to know how she's doing now, ya know? What happened with Grady was so, so horrible… poor girl….” “She's holding on. It was not easy for her, not at all… I am trying my best to help her out.” Kat said, and Lexie nodded. “You know we all loved Grady.” Lexie said, “and if Shan needs us right now, you know we will all be here for her.” -Kat nodded and smiled.- “Yeah, of course we all are.” -Lexie nodded and turned away, staring at her breasts.- “Oh shit, you can see my bra through my shirt.” Lexie said, walking away. -Shan lied on her bed at Kat´s home, speechless. She grabbed and hugged Grady´s teddy bear, as if by hugging it she hold on to her memories of him.- “''I remember when he gave me this… he came to the dorm I shared with Lucy all the way from MIT, because he wanted to check Lucy and I weren’t really doing something… and that was also the last time him and I ever….. that night was wonderful… but I was so naïve. I thought I could have him with me, that I would never loose him. But Grady has slipped away. He is not by my side now, or never will be anymore…. Grady has gone and he has only left a hole inside me.” ''Shan thought, as a tear fell down her cheek. “''There is nothing there anymore, Grady has left a hollow place, an emptiness where my heart had been, where Grady had been. But Grady is not here anymore, and never will be.” '' -Shan stood up, her face serene. She slowly opened a drawer and slowly took away a knife from it, its cold metallic steel smiling that sinister smile at Shan.- “''The days get colder, and colder, and colder. Nothing seems to make me smile anymore, nothing. I just can feel this hole that Grady has left, and I wish I could just see his face one more time.” '' -Shan pressed her hand against her chest, until she finally found a big vein in it, where blood flowed.- “''All this blood inside this vein is full of life…useless life… there is no reason why I should keep on living anymore, not at all without him. The last time I saw him he was inside a coffin. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t dressed in his clothes I loved, he was not smiling at me, he was not laughing with me. I cant hold any longer, I cant think straight, I cant eat, I feel as if the world is staring away from me. How can there even be happiness on this world? How? I really don’t get how people can get to feel any sort of happiness on this world… I don’t understand what happiness means anymore… Grady has left and he has switched off the light on this world, and I must join him. I am dead already.” ''-''Shan slowly lifted the knife with her right hand and hold the vital vein with the left one, moving the knife towards it.- -Suddenly, she heard knocking on the door.- “Shan? Shan?” -It was Kat.- “Go away.” Shan said, as she closed her eyes and the knife approached her. “Shan? Are you okay?” “I am fuckin fine, okay?! Leave me alone!” -Kat opened the door and saw the knife only a few centimeters away from Shan´s chest. Kat reacted instantly, she hurried towards her sister and tried to grab and take the knife away from her hand. Shan screamed and cried as Kat tried to pull the knife away from her hand, but she wouldn’t let it go.- “Leave me alone!” Shan cried out, as Kat tried to take a hold of the knife and soon both sisters fell to the floor from the bed, where Kat kept on trying to pull away the knife from her until she was finally successful. “What the fuck were you doing?!” Kat cried, as Shan panted. “You don’t take to decide whatever I wanna do with my life.” Shan said. “Are you kidding me Shan? Were you seriously trying to…” “Kill myself.” “Shan, this is not the way. You know that Grady would never want to see you like that. He would want you to move on.” “Move on?! Do you seriously think its easy to just move on?” Shan said, almost laughing. “I know its not easy, Shan. When my brother died I totally changed to hide my emotions, I turned into a cold hearted bitch and thought I had moved on, but I hadn’t. I know how hard it is to move on, but you cant just give up on life. Grady would want you to do all the things you always wanted to do… you do no good in just ending your life, you have to move on. You have to. You wont ever forget Grady, I know you wont, but you have to keep on with your life. You can.” -Shan stared at the ground and then at Kat.- “You´re right…. But its so hard, Kat…. Its so hard…” Shan said, as her voice broke. “And I don’t even know whats going on with me anymore…. I don’t know why but I just fill there´s this hole inside me, Kat… I don’t know what to do… I wanna move on… I want to…” Shan said, bursting into tears. -Kat sat beside her and hugged her, while Shan cried against her shoulder.- “It´s okay, it´s okay.” Kat told her as she hugged her. -Lennon stood in front of Grady´s memorial at glee club. She was alone in the class, and her eyes explored Grady´s face on the picture.- “He was a great guy.” Lennon heard someone say, and turned to her right to see Lucas. -Lennon nodded.- “I wish I could have known him better…” “Grady was quiet, but he was the most honest and loyal guy ever. He was so nerdy and I remember I used to bully him before glee club. But glee club changed everything, you know? People started joining together, and we just forgot about all our differences. Grady died way before his time.” Lucas said. “Its strange…” Lennon said, solemnly with her calm and mysterious voice. “What is?” “How when someone is suddenly gone it leads you to think on so much stuff… the world is just full of injustice, and I just don’t live in a perfect sunny world anymore. See ya around, Lucas.” Lennon said, and slowly walked away from the room. -A while later, glee club was all gathered in class. Most of the guys looked destroyed. Leni and Ula were leaning on each other, Kyle´s eyes were teary, Lexie´s makeup couldn’t make her look any less depressed, Sam was paler than ever.- -Nick observed all of their faces and wrote '''GOODBYE on the whiteboard.- “Alright guys.” Nick said, and glee club raised their faces. “I know these past few weeks have been really tough for all of us. I know they have. Grady was one of us, he was one of us just like all of you are. He was full of dreams, he was full of youth, he was in love, he was loved, he was happy. And bad things do happen, things don’t always go exactly as planned, we all miss him. We wont ever forget him. Never.” Nick said, as Rose nodded. “But guys, Grady wouldn’t want us to just give up hope and loose optimism, we have to stand up. We have to keep supporting each other always, I am so confident in you guys. I love all of you. And I know none of you can give up. We will go to New York this year, and we will give our best for Grady, and we are going to win. Next year we will compete at Internationals and bring home the trophy, and those who graduate will go on to fulfill your lives because your lives don’t stop here, okay? I love you guys.” Nick said, and glee club smiled and clapped, as they gathered together in a group hug. -Shan lay on her bed at Kat´s. She stared at the roof, motionless.- “''It´s been seven whole days, seven whole days since you paralyzed me.” Shan sang softly. -Shan stared at pictures of her and Grady on her cellphone.- “''And I cant get the last words that you said, cant get those words out of my head, seven whole days, seven whole days and four words. And I cant get away the burning pain, I lie awake. And the frozen hero hurts my thoughts how can you leave me this way?” ''Shan sang. -Shan closed her eyes and flashbacks pass of Shan and Grady talking together for the first time at the school´s hallways, Shan turning red as Grady talked to her.- “''It´s been seven whole days without your embrace, I wanna see your face, I got some things to say, was just a week ago, you said I love you girl, I said I loved you more. A breath, a pause, if you say so. If you say so.” ''Shan sang as she remembered. -Flashbacks pass of Shan and Grady doing an experiment together at the lab, and of Shan and Grady kissing for the first time backstage of regionals.- “''It´s been seven whole days, seven whole days since I heard the phone ring. Seven whole days, seven whole days since I heard your voice. And I cant get those last words that you said, cant get those words out of my head, it´s been seven whole days, seven whole days of pure hurt.” ''Shan sang. -Flashbacks pass of Shan and Grady a carnival fair having fun together. Smiling and unaware of everything, eating cotton candy and falling in love.- “''It´s been seven whole days without your embrace, I wanna see your face, I got some things to say. Was just a week ago, you said I loved you girl, I said I love you more, and a breath, a pause, you said if you say so. If you say so, if you say so.” ''Shan sang as she remembered. -Flashbacks pass of Shan and Grady having the food fight with Lucy, and of them kissing together and sharing their words of love at Shan´s bed that night.- “''I cant believe its true, I keep looking for you, I check my phone and wait to here from you in a crowded room. The joker is so cruel, and now I never know if all I´ve been told is just a lie so bold, I thought we would grow old, mirrors in the smoke left me here to choke.” ''Shan sang. -Shan now walked down a cementary and sat down to a grave that read. '''Grady Ewen 1996-2015.-' “''It´s been seven whole days without your embrace, I wanna see your face, I got some things to say. Was just a week ago, you said I loved you girl, I said I love you more, and a breath, a pause, you said if you say so. If you say so, if you say so.” Shan ended singing as she sat next to the grave. “Grady… I… I miss you.” Shan said, facing down and about to break into tears. “I miss you so much. I wish you could just be beside me right now, I wish I could see your smile again, feel your touch again… I wish we could have gone together to England as you wanted us to… I wish so many things had happened… but they didn’t. And they wont. Grady, you were my first love. And I will never, ever forget you. But I gotta keep on moving with my life, you know that. Moving on forward. I… I love you. I love you. I am so grateful that I had you in my life. You changed me, you made me feel loved, and I wont ever forget you.” -Glee club was in session. The guys were already spreading out some songs for Nationals when Shan crossed the door and everyone remained quiet.- “Hey guys.” Shan said, waving and staring at her surroundings. “Wow, its been a while… ever since I graduated I promised myself I had left this school in my past, but here we are. Not everything went on as planned…. I just wanted to let you all know I am okay now. I love Grady and he loved all of us. He was one of us. But I learnt that we cant keep on living with grief, we have to start over, we have to move on.” Shan said, and Iris and Rose nodded. “That´s what Grady would like us all to do. And that´s why I´m leaving.” Shan said, and everyone stared at her surprised. “I am leaving to London. He wanted us to go there… and I don’t feel comfortable here anymore. I want to start all over. I feel like it. I just don’t belong here anymore. But I´m starting again with my head raise high. And I am so thankeful for having met every single one of you. I love you guys.” -The guys smiled at Shan as she said these words and grouped around her.- “Come here.” Rose said, as they hugged her. “We love you Shan.” -Shan wheeled her red carry on at the airport until she arrived to her terminal with her mother, Kat and Lucy.- “You´re gonna be late to your light, honey.” Fiona told her daughter. “I know mom, its fine. I am so gonna miss you guys.” Shan said, staring at all of them. -Shan hugged all of them before leaving.- “Take care, sis.” Kat said as they hugged. “Please, please, keep us updated on everything.” Lucy told her as they hugged. “I will… gosh this is harder than I thought.” Shan said, staring at all of them, “but I will be alright, I know I will.” -Shan turned around, ready to get on her plane. She started walking away from them, but once again turned around to them and smiled and waved.- “I´ll be fine. I´m ready to start all over.” Shan said. -Shan boarded the plane and got to her seat, smiling as music played on the background.- “''So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent. And now its time to build from the bottom pit to the top, don’t hold back. Packing my bags and leaving the academy a rain check.” ''Shan sang on the plane and smiled. “''I don’t ever wanna let you down. I don’t ever wanna leave this town. But after all, the city never sleeps tonight.” ''Shan sang as the plane started speeding up and took off. -Shan was now walking through the busy streets of London at night, under the Big Ben and smiling as she stared all around her.- “''It´s time to begin, isn’t it? I get a little bit bigger but then I´ll admit, I´m just the same as I was. Now wont you understand, I´m never changing who I am.” ''Shan sang happily as she carried herself through London, smiling and ready to start again and getting carried away by the city. -Fade to black.- -End.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Adelaide Kane 'as Shan Wittles *'Elizabeth Gillies 'as Lucy *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Minnie Driver 'as Fiona Wittles *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Zooey Deschanel '''as Principal Bell Polls What do you guys think? Loved it It was great It was okay Meh It actually sucked Which was your favorite performance? The Parting Glass If You Say So It´s Time Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes